


Unfulfilled?

by My_Own_Infinity



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Kevin is too human, Strexcorp, Strexcorp is Evil, poor baby, wtnv - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Own_Infinity/pseuds/My_Own_Infinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin is far more aware than he seems to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfulfilled?

**_Smile._ **

Got something to say? Need to say it? Unfulfilled?

_**Smile. Don’t let them see.** _

Never made sense of what you are, who you were, who you will be? Unfulfilled?

_**Blood. So much blood.** _

Do you forget sometimes about your own skin, your own hair, or other people’s hair and skin?

_**Run.** _

Can you make more hair, more skin?

_**Oh god, please, run.** _

 Do you need more hair and/or skin? Unfulfilled?

_**They’re coming for you. For all of us.** _

Are you satisfied with it all?

_**You’re not safe. No one is safe.** _

Do you see it all?

_**Please, see. I need you to see.** _

What room are you in? What room do you want to be in? How big is your room?

**_Please._ **

Unfulfilled?

_**They’re coming.** _

Have you ever said a thing inside your brain, and then sent it to your hand to move a pencil to write it into symbols onto a paper, which used to be a tree, and then used your eyes to translate those symbols back into the thing you just said inches away in your brain, and then re-said it with your mouth into an ear?

_**I am not happy.** _

Whose ear was it?

_**Fight it.** _

Unfulfilled?

_**Fight them.** _

Ever eaten things that made you think differently?

_**The drugs are not me.** _

Breathed things?

_**Don’t let them hurt you again.** _

Unfulfilled?

_**Don’t let them control you.** _

Feel things? Felt things?

_**Don-** _

**We are you. StrexCorp.**


End file.
